Porażka
by Weitarou
Summary: Nieodwzajemniona miłość przeradza się w ból i obsesję. Kuroko nigdy w życiu nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek doświadczy czegoś takiego, zwłaszcza od osoby pokroju Kise. Ostrzeżenia: Yandere!Kise, KiKuro, dziwactwo. Dedykacja dla Leny ;*


Yandere!KiKuro...aż nie wierzę, że to napisałam. Nie znoszę samego kikuro, ale psychopatyczny Kise w tym pairingu wydał mi się całkiem interesujący, choć większość obrazków i opowiadań można streścić słowami: "Czujesz? To chloroform", równie dobrze można dodać ostre noże, Kise stalker i tym podobne. Ten fick jest tak popierdolony i dziwny, że już nie wiem, co mam z nim zrobić XD'

**Uwaga, zdecydowałam się jednak kontynuować, ponieważ kilka osób jednogłośnie stwierdziło, że jest im za mało. Mnie w sumie też, dlatego będę kontynuować, nie wiem jeszcze, kiedy kolejny rozdział, ale kiedyś pojawi się na pewno :D**

* * *

Znakomita pogoda stwarza wiele perspektyw i okazji do potrenowania na świeżym powietrzu. Dlatego też w okresie letnim kluby sportowe wychodziły na zewnątrz i na zmianę korzystały z małego boiska niedaleko szkoły. Ostatnio jednak coraz częściej rezygnowały z tej propozycji, ponieważ było ono stale okupowane przez jeden z klubów, który nieustannie urządzał sobie na nim coś w rodzaju zawodów z nieokreślonym limitem czasowym. Oburzenie natychmiast zamierało na ich twarzach, kiedy ujrzeli to co się działo na boisku. Oprócz małego tłumu gapiów, na boisku zgromadzona była cała drużyna koszykówki, której jeden z zawodników właśnie brał udział w sparingu z osobą, która wyglądem zupełnie nie pasowała do jakże brutalnej gry, jaką była koszykówka. Głównym powodem całej tej sytuacji był ten niecodzienny gość, który zjawił się na boisku ze śmiałym wyzwaniem na ustach.

Minęły zaledwie trzy tygodnie od zakończenia Pucharu Zimowego, a Kise zdołał już kilkanaście razy odwiedzić ich szkołę, za każdym razem z tym samym powodem. Przychodził do ich szkoły o różnych porach, głównie po to, aby stale męczyć Kuroko prośbami przeniesienia się do Kaijou, które zawsze kończyły się oburzeniem ze strony członków drużyny i jego stanowczą odmową. Kise wydawał być niezrażony ich zachowaniem, a na dodatek ubzdurał sobie, że jeśli pokona ich asa, Kuroko rzuci wszystko, co go trzyma w tej szkole i przybiegnie do niego w podskokach.

Kagami niechętnie postanowił przyjąć jego wyzwanie i od tamtej chwili spotykali się na boisku niemal codziennie. Reszta zgromadzonych osób zwykle przerywała trening i zajmowała miejsca na ławce tuż pod drucianą siatką, w milczeniu obserwując przebieg meczu. Obecny sparing trwał już ponad pół godziny, ale z każdym kolejnym wsadem wynik zdawał się już być przesądzony, pomimo niewielkiej różnicy punktów. W końcu Kagami zdobył ostatnie dwa punkty, które zadecydowały o jego wygranej, a członkowie drużyny odetchnęli z ulgą i wstali z miejsc, by powrócić do swoich poprzednich zajęć.

- Tak bardzo chciałem wygrać...no nic, następnym razem postaram się bardziej. - powiedział Kise, ocierając pot z czoła. Uśmiechał się delikatnie, jakby w ogóle nie przejmował się kolejną porażką. - Nie mogę przecież znowu stracić okazji, żeby zaimponować Kurokocchiemu.

Kagami także otarł spocone czoło i przewrócił ze zrezygnowaniem oczami. Kise za każdym razem mówił to samo, ale następnego dnia wciąż wracał, niezrażony wcześniejszą przegraną.

- Jesteś szurnięty, po cholerę wciąż tu przychodzisz, skoro widzisz, że Kuroko nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru przystać na twoją propozycję? - Kagami zmarszczył brwi, obrzucając go nieufnym spojrzeniem. Kise spojrzał na niego z politowaniem i zaśmiał się cicho, ale bez cienia radości w głosie.

- Jestem zazdrosny o to, że spędzacie z nim tak dużo czasu. Wygraliście mistrzostwa, więc nie jest już wam dłużej do niczego potrzebny. Dlaczego więc po prostu mi go nie oddacie?

Taiga spojrzał na niego gniewnie i ograniczył się jedynie do tego, pamiętliwy ostatniej bójki którą wywołał. Był na siebie zły za to, że wtedy dał mu się sprowokować, przysparzając w ten sposób zmartwień swojej drużynie i Kuroko, który wydawał się być naprawdę zaniepokojony całą tą sytuacją. Jedynie Kuroko wiedział o prawdziwym powodzie, dla którego Kise aż tak go nękał, ale nie zamierzał się dzielić tą informacją z nikim i uparcie odmawiał wyjaśnień.

Blondyn okazał się być na tyle taktowny, żeby nie mówić o nim nikomu z Seirinu, ale jednocześnie na tyle upierdliwy, żeby przychodzić do nich codzienne na treningi i wymuszać na niczego nieświadomym Kagamim sparing lub też bezpośrednio obłapiać Kuroko. Jeśli tego nie robił, to i tak przychodził, ale tylko po to, żeby obserwować ich z cienia. Kuroko z początku jedynie mógł snuć domysły, ale już po jego drugiej wizycie wszystkiego się dowiedział, kiedy Kise zatrzymał go po treningu.

_Nie mogę już dłużej pozwolić, żebyś wciąż mnie ignorował. Zamierzam uczynić cię swoim i wolałbym, żebyś bez zbędnych oporów to zaakceptował. _

Gdy Kuroko usłyszał te słowa z początku potraktował je jako nieśmieszny żart. Jedynie śmiertelnie poważny wyraz bursztynowych oczu natychmiastowo odwiódł go od tego stwierdzenia. Już wtedy był mocno zaniepokojony obecną sytuacją. Postanowił więc w miarę łagodnie przekazać mu swoją odmowę, ale Kise niezbyt dobrze zrozumiał jego słowa i uznał jedynie, że po prostu potrzebuje nieco więcej czasu. Po kolejnym przegranym sparingu z asem Seirinu, postanowił nieco zmienić taktykę. Podchodził tylko do niego i zwykle starał się bawić go zwykłymi pogawędkami, pytaniami o samopoczucie i kiepskimi żartami. Niby coś, co Kise praktycznie ma w naturze, jednak coś było dziwnego w jego zachowaniu, coś co nie dawało mu spokoju.

Jego wzrok był chłodniejszy niż kiedyś, a jego oczy nie współgrały z jego uśmiechem. Wciąż pozostawały zimne i nieczułe, niezmiennie wpatrzone w niego. Czyżby te wszystkie porażki, jakie osiągnął w życiu jako koszykarz w końcu go złamały i wydusiły z niego całą szczerą radość, którą niegdyś promieniował? Kuroko zupełnie nie wiedział, co miał o tym myśleć, ale instynkt narzucał mu większą ostrożność, niż ta, którą zwykle stosował.

A Kise wciąż nie rezygnował z codziennych wizyt. Wszyscy już byli przyzwyczajeni do obecności blondyna, ale zupełnie go ignorowali, jeśli tylko stał i patrzył. Kagami tylko prychał co jakiś czas, zerkając wrogo w jego kierunku. Także teraz, Kise stał z rękami w kieszeni marynarki, luźno opierając się słupek. Podszedł najbliżej miejsca, w którym obecnie odbywał się ich trening, pomimo tego, że stał co najmniej osiem metrów od najbliższego gracza. Kuroko poczuł na swoich plecach jego wzrok, ale nie zwrócił na to zbytniej uwagi, tylko usiłował w pełni skupić się na treningu. Gdy uznał, że już dłużej nie zniesie tego napięcia, postanowił zrobić sobie przerwę i zszedł z boiska.

_Będę tu przychodził tak długo, aż w końcu zrozumiesz uczucie, które żywię do ciebie już od gimnazjum. Nie zauważyłeś tego wcześniej?_

Kuroko usiadł na ławce i otarł twarz ręcznikiem, ścierając z niej strużki potu. Wziął do ręki butelkę z pokari i upił z niej kilka łyków, wpatrując się w boisko. Kagami po kilku wsadach podał Kiyoshiemu piłkę i podbiegł do ławki.

- Kuroko, ten czubek znowu tu przyszedł...- mruknął cicho Kagami i nachylił się nieco do niego, udając, że chce pożyczyć jego ręcznik - Czy nie powiedziałeś mu już, żeby się od ciebie odwalił?

- Mówiłem mu już wielokrotnie, ale wciąż uparcie stoi przy swoim. - powiedział Kuroko i podał mu go. Kagami warknął cicho i wytarł sobie twarz i kark. Zerknął krótko w kierunku Kise i zmarszczył ze złością brwi.

- Idź i zrób z nim coś, bo trenerka znowu się wkurzy i będzie kazać nam biegać aż do wieczora.

Kuroko skinął głową i dopił napój do końca. Odłożył butelkę na bok i odetchnął głęboko, niechętnie podnosząc się z ławki.

- Zaraz wracam.

- Wołaj jak ten dupek będzie próbował jakiś sztuczek.

- Poradzę sobie.

Przeszedł wzdłuż siatki przez całe boisko i w pewnej chwili zrównał się ze stojącym za nią blondynem, który gdy tylko go zobaczył zacząć ćwierkać z radości. Kise gestem przywołał go do siebie i razem odeszli kawałek za boisko.

_Gdy już będziesz gotów podać mi odpowiedź wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać. Albo sam po nią przyjdę._

- Mówiłem ci, żebyś zostawił mnie w spokoju. - rzekł jako pierwszy, patrząc na niego z ukosa.

- Nie mogę tego zrobić. - powiedział Kise, uśmiechając się miło. - Mówiłem już, że cię kocham.

Kuroko zmarszczył lekko brwi, a na jego czole wystąpiły maleńkie kropelki potu. Do tej pory usłyszał te słowa zaledwie trzy razy, ale za każdym razem jego reakcja była dokładnie taka sama. Nie wiedział jak miał się zachować. Wszystko w nim krzyczało, żeby uciekał, ale on jednak za każdym razem nie mógł się ruszyć, czuł się przygwożdżony do ziemi, może to za sprawą jego słów albo i żółtych oczu, które uważnie śledziły każdy jego krok.

- O ile dobrze pamiętam...- zaczął powoli Kuroko. - ...już powiedziałem, że nie czuję do ciebie nic poza przyjaźnią, nad której sensem obecnie mocno się zastanawiam.

- Nie chcę, żeby moja miłość była wciąż jednostronna. - jęknął Kise i przyciągnął go do siebie ramieniem, wtulając twarz w jego policzek . - Może byś w końcu mi się poddał?

- Muszę iść. - powiedział Kuroko, z irytacją odpychając go od siebie. - Kagami-kun na mnie czeka.

_Kagami? Ta marna podróbka Aominecchiego? W czym niby jest lepszy ode mnie?_

Oczy Kise zapłonęły nagłą wściekłością. Wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę i chwycił go mocno za ramię, zatrzymując w miejscu. Rani go, rozdrapując stare rany.

- Czy wciąż chcesz być raniony przez kogoś pokroju Aominecchiego? - uparcie zatrzymuje go w miejscu, stopniowo podnosząc głos. Kuroko usiłuje wyszarpnąć rękę z jego uścisku, wciąż chowając twarz w grzywce - A może czekasz, aż Kagamicchi to zrobi? Odrzuci cię w kąt jak popsutą zabawkę i zapomni o wszystkich twoich zasługach. Tego chcesz? Kolejnego światła, które będzie gotowe ciebie zostawić, żeby w końcu pozostać niezależnym?!

Kuroko podniósł głowę, rzucając mu spojrzenie pełne wstrętu, pomieszanego ze strachem. Kise jednak dostrzega w jego oczach ból, a nawet zwątpienie i natychmiast wykorzystuje lukę, która właśnie utworzyła się w jego sercu. Ignoruje jego protesty i przysuwa się do niego bliżej, ciasno obejmując go ramionami od tyłu.

- Ja nigdy bym nie dopuścił do tego, żeby twoje oczy na nowo wypełniły się łzami. Jeśli nawet, to byłyby to jedynie nieszkodliwe łzy szczęścia. - wyszeptał do jego ucha, niemalże dotykając go wargami.

Kuroko jest tak zdezorientowany jego słowami, że nie może się ruszyć ani go odepchnąć. Aż w końcu czuje jak trzęsą mu się nogi i traci grunt, osuwając się na ziemię razem z Kise, który podtrzymuje go czule.

- Kurokocchi...Przenieś się do Kaijou...nie, zamieszkajmy w jednym domu. Dzięki temu już zawsze będziemy razem. - szepcze cicho, delikatnie gładząc jego drobne plecy i barki.

Ponawia tę czynność do czasu, aż oczy błękitnowłosego mimowolnie zachodzą mgłą i zaczyna tracić przytomność. Widzi jedynie jak usta blondyna poruszają się powoli, bezgłośnie wymawiając słowa. Ostatnim widokiem była wykrzywiona w szerokim uśmiechu twarz Kise i ostatnie słowo, jakie przyszło mu na myśl, zanim odpłynął. Porażka. W tej właśnie chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że ta przegrana może wywołać nieodwracalne skutki w jego życiu, większe niż kiedykolwiek. Jednak teraz liczyła się jedynie mgła zasnuwająca mu oczy i podtrzymujące go ramiona.


End file.
